


when it got cold, we bundled up

by gracie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also there's a cat named Merlin, he's very important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie/pseuds/gracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is sleepy and cold and Harry is very warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it got cold, we bundled up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, really. This came from me being very cold, very sleepy, and wanting to read domestic fluff. Not sure how I feel about this. Title is from Stubborn Love by The Lumineers. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own, feel free to let me know if you find any. There's no real plot, it's just Louis sleeping and cuddling with Harry. Technically, it's an AU in which Harry is a pop star and Louis isn't, but knowing that isn't super important. I don't know, really, but I think I've said that already. ♡

It's cold when Louis blinks awake, though he's in possession of most of the covers. He feels the other side of the bed to find it warm but significantly Harry-less. On the list of things that are Not Okay, waking up alone is pretty high up. Huh. He rolls over to the other side, snuggles into the warmth and goes back to sleep.  
  
♡♡  
  
It's freezing when he wakes up a few hours later, the bed completely cold around him and that just won't do.  
  
He slides out of bed, pulling on the first jumper he sees (Harry's of course) and wanders into the living room. Harry is lounging on the couch looking way too handsome to be doing something as mundane as lounging, sipping a mug of tea and watching telly. He looks up and beams when he sees Louis, dimpling. Jesus.  
  
"Good morning, love, how'd you sleep?" Harry’s voice smooth and warm, and Louis melts. Louis makes his way over to him, sitting curled into his side, tucking his feet under Harry's thighs. Louis sighs. He smells like warmth, and happiness, and tea, and Harry.  
  
  
"I'm cold," Louis says, voice quiet and soft from sleep.  
  
Harry hands him his mug of steamy tea and he accepts it wordlessly. Louis sips at it for a bit before handing it back to him. Sighing, he curls back into his side.  
  
Harry places a soft kiss on his forehead, tightening his hold around Louis’ side. He goes back to sleep.  
  
♡♡  
  
When Louis wakes up the next time, it's to someone repeatedly poking his forehead.  
  
"Wake up, stupid." The person poking his forehead says.  
  
He groans without opening his eyes. "Go away, Zayn. 'M sleeping."  
  
"You've been sleeping foreverrrr," Zayn groans. "Wake up and entertain me."  
  
"That's probably because I'm tired. Go away," Louis whines trying to grasp onto the last few moments of sleep and failing. "Don't you have something super important to be doing at your flat next door?"  
  
"Nope. Louis," Zayn says, dragging out his name. Louis briefly wonders who let Zayn in. He would have to talk to Harry about that. Think of how much sleep he would get sans Zayn waking him up whenever he’s bored. Zayn is a Class A menace and a destroyer of dreams and happiness. Someone should tell him that.  
  
"You are a Class A menace and a destroyer of dreams and happiness, did you know that?" Louis asks, sitting up on the sofa, halfheartedly kicking Zayn with his foot.  
  
"Oh hush, stupid. You love me."  
  
"Do I? Who are you, again? Where's my love? Harry!" Louis calls out to the flat. "Zayn’s being mean to me! I though we agreed not to let him in anymore!"  
  
"In the kitchen, love! Zayn, stop being mean to Louis. I thought you weren't going to wake him up?" He yells back into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, but I was bored!" Zayn says.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes and stands up to go into the kitchen. Zayn just cuddles into the blanket that Louis threw off, calling out "Don't be a peasant all your life,"  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, resting his head on the middle of Harry's back. "Good morning, love." Louis mumbles.  
  
"Morning," Harry says, turning around so he could wrap his arms around Louis. "Feeling better?" Harry's fingers dip beneath the jumper Louis' wearing, finding his hipbones and rubbing circles into them.  
  
Louis nods into his chest. "'M freezing though."  
  
And he was, Harry noticed, shivering slightly in his arms. He holds him tighter. "What do we do about that?" He wonders out loud.  
  
Harry leans down and presses a soft kiss against his lips, a second one, and a third one that lingers longer than the first two. Louis swoons.  
  
"When's your first class today?" Harry asks.  
  
"Two, I think? I don't know if I'm going to go, though."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asks, concerned. Louis sighs in his arms.  
  
"I'm so tired I think I might die. And cold. So cold." Louis says Completely Serious while Harry laughs.  
  
"What?" He pouts. "I'm Completely Serious."  
  
He kisses him again. "I know, you've been working so hard lately. One day off couldn't hurt." Louis nods, appeased, and content being held, while Harry fiddles with the kettle one-handed.  
  
Something brushes against Louis’ leg. He looks down to see their kitten rubbing against his leg. Louis untangles himself from Harry and immediately picks up the little thing.  
  
"Good morning, sweet baby. How's my little darling today?" Louis coos at the kitten, who mewls in his arms happily.

"Say good morning to baby, baby." Louis says, holding the kitten out in Harry’s direction.  
  
"Good morning, little kitty." Harry says, throwing a heart stopping smile at the two of them. How did Louis get so lucky?  
  
  
Louis looks up at Harry, "What're the plans for today?"  
  
"Nothing too big, we need to go grocery shopping at some point today because everyone's having dinner here tonight."  
  
"Right. Is Liam back, yet?"  
  
"He’s driving back this afternoon, I think." Harry says. He pours Louis a cup of tea, adding a splash of milk and sugar just how he likes it. Louis drinks it while Harry holds it for him.  
  
"Wow, can't you two do anything on your own?" Zayn asks from the archway of the kitchen, eating on a muffin. See what Louis means? Zayn’s totally a destroyer of dreams and happiness.  
  
"Sounds good," Louis says, completely ignoring Zayn, to stand on his tip toes to peck Harry’s lips. "Can we sleep some more, then?" Louis asks. Merlin, the kitten, starts shifting in his arms, and Louis puts him down and watches as Merlin runs to Zayn who picks him up and coos at him.  
  
"Sure, baby," Harry says, and they walk to their bedroom.  
  
Harry climbs into bed first, and Louis crawls in after him, burying into his arms.  
  
"You are so warm," Louis sighs, snuggling into him as far he can. He feels all warm and fuzzy and Harry is like, the Best Boyfriend Ever.  "You are like, the Best Boyfriend Ever."  
  
Harry laughs.  
  
"No seriously. Baby, you light up my world like nobody else."  
  
Harry groans and peers down at Louis through his lashes, "Stooooop," he says tickling Louis’ sides.  
  
Louis laughs but isn't fazed, "The way that you fl--"  
  
He laughs and kisses Louis once more to quiet him. "Sleep, baby."  
  
Grinning, Louis gets comfortable once again.  
  
"'M’kay. Love you."  
  
"Love you more."  
  
Louis’ about to open his mouth and retort, because there is no way that Harry loves him more, okay, he loves him a lot, like a lot a lot, like a whole ocean a lot but Louis is asleep before he can finish the thought.


End file.
